Un petit démon bleu
by lostonSaturne
Summary: Luxus et Cana vont apprendre à leur dépend qu'il n'est pas facile d'être parents. Angoisse, colère mais aussi fou rire et joie se succèderont au fil d'anecdote. Label SPPS!
1. anecdote 1: Couleur ambré

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Un silence complet y régnait. Brusquement une ombre se glissa dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la cuisine. Cette dernière fût brusquement illuminée. Une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure brune, s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle passa quelque minutes le regard perdu fixant la table et grattant machinalement l'inox. Elle semblait lessivée. Cana poussa un long soupir. Comment un aussi petit être pouvait-il crier aussi fort? Elle contempla avec effarement la pendule suspendue au dessus du frigo. 4H45! Elle avait mis plus de deux heures à rendormir Luna. Deux heures de câlins, de chansons... La jeune mère avait tout tenté. Rien n'y avait fait! Ni le lait maternelle, ni la tétine, ni le lapin bleu (encore un cadeau de son grand-père). Cana avait même essayé de la coucher à côte d'elle mais la petite pleurait toujours. Ne sachant que faire, elle s'était baladée dans l'appartement, Luna hurlant dans ses bras, en quête d'un invisible soutient. Luxus était parti en mission. Sa première depuis la naissance de sa fille. Ils avaient réussi à tenir financièrement deux mois mais il y a quelques jours il s'était décidé à repartir. Effectivement leurs économies avait fondu aussi vite que la glace de Grey sous le feu de Natsu. Cana posa sa tête sur la table. Elle n'avait même plus sommeil! Qu'allait-elle faire seule dans l'appartement en plein milieu de la nuit? La jeune femme se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le buffet. Elle en sortit une bouteille contenant un liquide de couleur ambrée. Un cadeau de Mirajane. « A boire avec modération! »lui avait-elle dit. La bouteille n'était même pas ouverte. Luxus l'avait menacée de la cacher si elle y touchait avant les quatre mois de Luna. Il était vrai qu'elle l'allaiter toujours. Mais ce soir elle avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant! Elle se jura de n'en boire qu'un verre. Après tout elle n'avait plus bu d'alcool depuis 11 mois! Une vrai torture! Alors quelques gouttes ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal... Elle attrapa un verre et doucement, délicatement dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille. Elle avait décidée de savourer l'instant... Les clapotis que fit le liquide en tombant dans le verre lui arracha des frissons. Bon Dieu que ce son lui avait manqué! Elle posa ses doigts fins autour du verre, l'éleva à la lumière. Cet alcool avait une couleur de miel... L'eau lui monta à la bouche. Comment avait elle fait pour tenir 11 mois sans alcool? Doucement Cana approcha le verre de son visage. Elle renifla une délicate odeur d'agave. Mirajane ne s'était pas foutu d'elle! C'était de l'alcool de qualité! Alors seulement après un moment de méditation intense elle approcha enfin le récipient de ses lèvres. Elle sentit d'abord le contact froid du bord du verre. Doucement elle le pencha pour faire glisser amoureusement le liquide jusqu'à ses papilles. 11 mois sans alcool... Une torture. Le liquide atteignit enfin le bord du verre. Un hurlement retenti brusquement.

« -Merde! » Marmona Cana en se levant brusquement renversant le contenu du verre sur son visage et son pyjama.

Hélas aucune gouttes n'atteignit ses papilles. 11mois sans alcool. Une torture...


	2. anecdote 2: Opération couche

Luxus accrocha avec application la couche de Luna. Pas trop serrée afin qu'elle ne lui appuie pas sur le ventre, mais pas trop lâche non plus afin qu'elle ne glisse pas. Changer la couche de sa fille était un véritable art. Le jeune père se rappela avec nostalgie les premières fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Cana. Ils étaient alors tout les deux penchés sur Luna en train de se disputer. La technique n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais ils avaient finalement réussi. Aujourd'hui ils excellaient tout les deux dans l'art! Pourtant Luxus avait l'étrange impression de beaucoup plus souvent s'y coller que Cana... Il observa sa fille. Ses grands yeux vert étaient plus foncés que les siens. Il songea qu'avec des yeux pareil elle ferait tourner la tête de plus d'un homme.

« Il faudra d'abord qu'ils me passent sur le corps... » bougonna-t-il.

Luna s'agita sur le matelas à langer. La torpeur constante des deux premiers mois avait laissé place à un éveil et une attention de plus en plus important. Maintenant dès que l'un de ses parents entrait dans la pièce, l'enfant s'agitait dans son landeau.

« -Mais c'est pas vrai où est ton body propre? »

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler comme à un adulte. Il avait lu quelque part que, très tôt, l'enfant enregistrait des informations capitales pour lui à l'âge adulte. Luna se mit à gazouiller en agitant les bras. Luxus ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par l'évolution intense de sa fille. Il y a quelques semaines à peine elle ne faisait que dormir ou manger et lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux il avait constamment l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait émergé. Aujourd'hui la voilà qui commençait à s'exprimer et même à s'imposer. Luxus tourna la tête. Ok... Le body en question était à l'autre bout de la salle de bain... Et la règle principale était: ne JAMAIS lâcher un enfant lorsqu'il est sur une table à langer.

« Bon... »

Luxus posa la main sur le ventre de Luna. Celle ci tenta d'attraper les doigts de son père. Bordel mais pourquoi Cana l'avait-elle mis là-bas? Luxus tendi ses bras, se mit légérement en équilibre sur un pied, poussa un maximum pour tenter d'atteindre l'étagère. Il ne l'atteignait pas... Il retenta en posant un doigt sur le ventre de sa fille. Il attrapa le bord de l'étagère faisant basculer un pot de talc pour bébé qui s'écrasa au sol. Le pied de Luxus était totalement blanc. Bon... Rester zen. Il pris la petite brunette dans ses bras qui se mit à baver abondamment sur son tee-shirt en gazouillant.

« -Tu t'amuses toi hein? » demanda Luxus mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

Il attrapa le body. Hélas ce dernier était posé sur le flacon de parfum de Cana. Ce dernier emporté par le tissu bascula et parti s'écraser... Sur le pied nu de Luxus! La couleur de visage de ce dernier devint rouge soutenue et il se retint de jurer à grande peine. C'est au moment où il recoucha sa fille sur la table à langée qu'il remarqua le tube de crème posé à côté. Luxus ferma les yeux. Il fallait soigner ses plaques d'eczéma, il avait oublié. Blazé il défit la couche. L'opération était à recommencer... Le tube était mal bouché et il s'en mis plein les doigts, il arracha le scotch de la seconde couche, lorsqu'enfin il passa le body à sa fille il remarqua qu'il était en réalité sale lui aussi. Il du aller en chercher un autre. Le pyjama de Luna avait glissé sous la table à langer. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain le sol de cette dernière était juché de talc, de crème et de vétement. Il installa sa fille dans son parc et partit ranger la salle de bain, gardant contamment un oeil sur sa fille. Il fini pas se vautrer, épuisé, sur le canapé, sa fille couchée sur son ventre. Cana arriva peu de temps aprés.

« -Il y avait un de ces monde au supermarché... Ca va toi? Lança-t-elle moqueuse. Pendant que je suis pas là tu te la coule douce? »


	3. anecdote 3: Les comptes du mois de mai

Cana était plongée dans les comptes du mois de mai. Que ça la gonflait tout ces chiffres! Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Luxus. Etant donné que c'était lui qui partait en mission c'était elle qui s'occupait des comptes. Cana avait accepté pour ne pas faire d'histoire. Mais elle avait bon dos! Si elle ne partait pas c'était parce qu'elle allaitait encore Luna. Mais la petite avait commencé à boire au biberon. Et puis les missions lui manquait quelque peu... Elle adorait passer du temps avec sa fille mais cela faisait bientôt neuf mois qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé et cela commençait à lui peser un peu... La jeune femme jeta un oeil dans le grand miroir mural. Dépitée elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdue tout les kilos qu'elle avait pris au cour de sa grossesse. Du véritable exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien. Marre de ne pas assumer son ventre. Marre des tee-shirts informes elle voulait retrouver ses tenues d'antan! Elle posa brusquement sa tête sur le cahier. Avec tout ça elle avait perdu le fil. Elle en avait assez de tout ses chiffres. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en math de toute façon... Depuis quand acceptait-elle les pires corvées? La maternité l'avait-elle ramollie? La jeune magicienne releva la tête. Après tout cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à inscrire le prix des biberons achetés Cana entendit un pleur très familier à ses oreilles. Luna s'était réveillée de sa sieste et il fallait sûrement la changer. La jeune mère se pencha résolument sur son cahier de compte. C'était à Luxus qui rangeait le salon de s'en occuper non mais oh! Mais la petite continuait de pleurer de plus belle. Fallait pas trop qu'il tarde non plus elle devait avoir faim aussi. Combien coûtaient-ils déjà ces fichus biberons? Ils les avaient achetés à la pharmacie. En verre car ils avaient lu quelque part que le plastique était mauvais pour les petits. Luna hurlait à présent... Etonnée Cana leva la tête. Il exagèrait comme même! La laisser se casser la voix comme ça! Le doute s'insinua brusquement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas du genre de Luxus de la laisser pleurer comme ça. D'habitude il se dépêchait d'aller la chercher. Même la nuit il résistait peu de temps avant d'aller la récupérer et cela faisait à présent bien 5minutes que Luna s'époumonait. La mine du crayon de Cana se brisa. Malgrès elle, elle s'imagina mille scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Ivan venu se venger, un de leurs anciens ennemis qui avait pris le dessus et l'avait tué là sans bruit dans leur propre salon. Ou pire, il était parti, il l'avait quittée! Elle aurait du être moins lourde elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente avec lui... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas! Bordel s'il y avait une autre fille dans sa vie elle la réduisait en charpie. On ne touche pas à SON homme. Et Luna? Il avait pensé à Luna? C'est alors que les pensés d'un probable combat lui revinrent à l'esprit. Que ferai Luna sans son père? Et elle, que ferait-elle sans lui? N'y tenant plus la jeune femme se leva brusquement renversant à moitié la table de la cuisine pour se précipiter dans le salon. Effectivement Luxus y était. Le poing de Cana se serra sur le chambranle de la porte. Le casque de son adolescence vissé sur ses oreilles, le blond bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Des vieux vinyles tapissaient le sol de la pièce. « _Je range de salon .» _Ah oui? En moins de deux minutes Cana avait bouclé son sac et récupéré sa fille. En moins de deux minutes Luxus se retrouva complétement ahuri avec sa fille, hurlant, sur ses genous.

«Il y a du Blédilait au frigo, il faut la changer et avant la laver car sa couche a débordé. Ah oui il faut aussi retrouver son dragon en peluche sinon je te garantie une nuit blanche. N'oublie pas de lui donner ses granules toutes les deux heures. Je vais faire une mission avec Erza et Grey je rentre dans environ deux jours. »

Et elle referma la porte non sans avoir lancer un « bisous mes chéris! ».


	4. anecdote 4: Nouvelle maison

« -A brrrr.

-A brrrr! »

La petite brunette éclata de rire suivit de près par son père. Il adorait l'imiter, il adorait entendre son rire un peu éraillé de bébé, il l'adorait tout court.

« -Hey! »

Luxus se tourna. Il était posté devant la table à langer il venait de finir de changer Luna. Cana, elle, était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« -Regarde. Ordonna-t-elle alors, en lui tendant un des quotidiens de Magnolia.

-Bravo tu as appris à colorier un journal! » Lança-t-il alors.

Ledit journal s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Ceci... commença Cana en prenant sa fille dans les bras, Se nomme la rubrique des maisons à vendre. »

Luxus contempla le journal blazé. Il était vrai qu'ils avait parlé de quitter l'appartement... Luna n'avait même pas de chambre et elle allait bientôt sur ses cinq mois. De plus ils commençaient à être un peu serrés. Et ils voulaient un jardin pour leur enfant.

Il suivit Cana qui s'était assise face à la table de la cuisine, sa fille sur les genous.

« -Il faut qu'on commence par définir nos critères de sélection. »

Au bout d'une heure de discussion mouvementée, où il était question de savoir si ils prenaient une maison avec étages, avec un salon et une cuisine séparés ou encore si il fallait qu'elle soit dotée de plusieurs salles de bain, les jeunes parents avaient sélectionnés leurs fameux critères. Luxus s'était vautré sur la table, épuisé. On avait fourni une peluche à Luna qu'elle machouillait allégrement depuis une demi heure.

« -Bon je récapitule, lança Cana imperturbable, sans étages, avec plusieurs salle de bain si possible, un petit jardin et deux chambres. Pas trop loin de la guilde mais à la périphérie de la ville. Tout y est? »

Luxus acquiesça mollement. Il fallu ensuite trouver les maisons qui correspondraient le mieux. Le couple en trouva quatre.

« -Aller! S'exclama Cana. On va les voir!

-Quoi? Mais... protesta Luxus.

-On a rien de prévu cette après-midi non? » coupa sa compagne.

Oui, si Luna était d'accord il avait prévu de faire la sieste, de squatter tout l'après midi dans son lit avec Cana dans les bras et Luna dans son berceau.

« -On y va! »

Le ton de sa dulcinée était sans appel.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur excursion, la chaleur du mois juin était tombée. Les heures précédentes avaient été laborieuses, Luna avait beaucoup pleuré et Luxus y avait reconnu le mauvais caractère de sa compagne. Il marchait à présent, buté, sa fille endormie dans les bras. Ils précédaient Cana de quelques pas. Cette dernière pris brusquement la parole:

« -Pourquoi a tu refusé?

-Elle ne me convenait pas. Répliqua le blond le visage fermé.

-Mais elle était parfaite! Tout nos critères de « maison idéale » apparaissaient! Insista la magicienne frustrée.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi! » Répondit-il alors en se retourant vers sa compagne.

Cana soupira en touchant nerveusement le médaillon en forme de bouteille d'alcool qu'elle portait au cou.

« -Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils en mettent partout de nos jours! Repris le blond.

-Tu ne pourrais pas... Passer outre?

-Non! »

Il était formel. Il refusait de vivre dans une maison qui possédait une de ces... Choses immondes! A leurs côtés il se sentait comme un vampire en présence d'une gousse d'ail. La simple présence de ses choses le dégoûtait. Il haissait leur inventeur, il répugnait à les regarder. C'était inhumain d'installer cela dans une maison. Le mage frissona. Il préférait encore vivre dans la maison de Natsu plutôt que de vivre au côté de ces horreurs!

Il entendit sa compagne soupirer bruyamment en marmonant qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Il leva les yeux aux ciel. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si les constructeurs équipaient toutes les maisons de ces trucs. Saletés de paratonnerre!


End file.
